


Itachi Uchiha x Reader : Through The Night

by koala_bear28



Category: Naruto
Genre: Double Vaginal Penetration, Dubious Consent, Erections, F/M, Licking, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, POV Uchiha Itachi, Rape, Sleeping Together, Surprise Kissing, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Kissing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koala_bear28/pseuds/koala_bear28
Summary: Itachi didn't expect his innocent, little sister to do such a thing. Oh well...guess he is the main reason it happened. Advantages were taken after all.Note: You are Itachi's adorable, little sister. He takes a liking to you after spotting you naked in the bath. One night, he lets up sleep with him and you stare at his face as he sleeps. You didn't know if it was out of sleep, but Itachi wraps his arm around you and kisses you. Blah, blah, blah. You guys have sex and you keep doing it until you get caught or the Uchiha Massacre.HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!!!





	1. Itachi Uchiha x Reader

"I-Itachi~nii!"

Itachi holds onto your thighs as he thrusts himself in you. It wasn't your fault the two of you ended like this. Itachi allowed you to sleep in his room whenever you got scared and he kind of took advantage of it. Under pressure, you moan out his name before he comes inside you. Itachi pulls himself out of you and strokes himself as he fingers you. You moan as he sticks in two fingers and move them inside you. Instantly, you remember how all this began.


	2. Itachi Uchiha x Reader

You toss and turn in your sleep. Three nights ago, you began having bad dreams and they scared the life out of you. You climb out of your bed and go to Itachi's room. When you were in his room, you crawled under the covers and got comfortable beside Itachi.

"(Y/N)~san? What are you doing?"

You look at Itachi as he stares at you through sleepy eyes. You get closer to Itachi and feel his warmth.

"I got scared. It was dark and I had bad dreams."

"Well it's okay. You can sleep with me whenever you get scared."

"Thank you Itachi~nii."

* * *

It is morning and your mother runs a hot bath for you. You throw your off clothes and step into the bath. You sigh when you sit in the water, staring at your reflection. As you wash yourself off, the bathroom door handle turns. Itachi walks in and you stare at him as he stares back.

"Itachi~nii...why are you staring at me like that?"

"S-sorry. I didn't know you were in here."

Itachi walks out the door and closes it behind him. You stare at your reflection in the water again and sigh. After washing off and drying yourself, you go to Itachi's room to see he is not there. Sasuke comes up behind you and pokes your head.

"(Y/N)~chan? What are you looking for?"

"Itachi~nii. I wanted to draw his eye."

As an Uchiha, you are the most artistic for your age. Sasuke shrugs his shoulders as he wraps his arm around your shoulder.

"He probably went training. I'm going to go train too."

"Good luck."

Sasuke left the house and you stayed doing daily chores. When your mother and father left, you went to your room and draw the view. Minutes later, Itachi came home and walked into your room.

"Why aren't you out training with Sasuke?"

"Because training is boring and I wanted to draw."

Itachi sits behind you as you continue to draw on a canvas. Paint was all over the walls and Itachi sighed. You finished drawing on the canvas and picked up a paintbrush.

"Can't you be more neater when you paint? The walls are different colors."

"I didn't do it. Sasuke wanted to play with it so I allowed him."

Itachi pulls you in his lap and wraps his arms around your waist as you continue to paint. The sun is about to set and your parents and Sasuke were still out. When you finish painting, you hear Itachi snoring behind you. You tap on his shoulder and try to pull yourself from him.

"Itachi~nii. Wake up."

"..."

Itachi opens his eyes slightly before closing them again. He falls on top of you as he sleeps. You struggle to get from under his weight.

"Itachi~nii! Get off me!"

"Ngh...Sorry."

Itachi gets off you and yawn. You brush yourself off and fix put your canvas and paint in a corner. Itachi goes to his room and you sigh as you go outside. Sasuke was sitting on a rock, rolling a kunai knife on the ground.

"What's wrong Sasuke~kun?"

You sit beside Sasuke and look at him. He shrugs his shoulders and lift the kunai knife.

"I can't be a good ninja like big brother. Father likes him more than me."

"Don't try to be. Itachi~nii may be talented but he's just a sleazy, old bastard if you ask me! Besides, father likes you more. Whenever I hear him and mother talk, it's always about you and a little bit of me."

"I'm a sleazy, old what now, (Y/N)~san?"

You tense up as you hear Itachi's voice behind you. Sasuke gets up and waves goodbye to you as Itachi sits beside you.

"I only said it to cheer Sasuke~kun up. I have a way with words."

"You did help. (Y/N)~san, you need to be careful with the words you say. You would be in trouble if others heard."

You look down at the ground as Itachi sits you in his lap. He kissed your forehead as you look up at him.

"I'm sorry Itachi~nii! I promise I won't say it again!"

"Don't cry."

Itachi holds you in his arms as you cry. One thing you hated was when Itachi told you the right thing. Oddly, it was something you loved about him. After crying in Itachi's arms, he takes you to bed and cover you. Before he left, you hold his hand.

"I love you Itachi~nii."

"I love you too. I always will."


	3. Itachi Uchiha x Reader

You sit in Sasuke's room, playing with a toy that always fascinated you. Although he told you not to, you disobeyed Sasuke and take his toy back to your room. It is dark and everyone is asleep but you. While you play with the toy some more, a dark shadow loomed over you. You didn't know what to do but throw the toy at the shadow.

"Ouch (Y/N)~san! Why would you do that?"

You look at the shadow as it moves in the light to reveal it is Itachi. He hands you the toy and sits beside you.

"Why are you still awake? You won't be able to train if you're sleepy."

"I don't care. I'll go to sleep when I'm finish playing."

You continue to play with the toy as Itachi sighs. He lifts you up and lay you in your bed. You try to fight back as he took the toy from you.

"Go to sleep and I'll give you a surprise tomorrow."

"What is it?"

"That's why it's called a surprise. Now go to sleep."

"But I want to know!"

Itachi covers you and leaves your room with Sasuke's toy in his hand. When he closes the door, you wait an hour to get out your bed and creep into Itachi's room where he kept the toy. The door creaked as you opened it. You looked around the room and see the toy on a high shelf.

"Bastard. He knows I'm short."

Sighing, you climb onto Itachi's bed and reach for the toy. You jumped a few times before falling on the floor.

"(Y/N)~san? I thought I told you to go to sleep."

You get off the floor and look to see Itachi looking back at you in his bed. You point towards the toy and begin to whine.

"I want the toy! Give it to me!"

"Stop yelling. If you go to sleep, I'll give it to you tomorrow."

"Okay!"

You crawl into Itachi's bed and lay beside him. You lay your head on his chest and hear his heartbeat.

"(Y/N)~san...you have to go in your room."

"You want me to sleep, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then shut up and let me sleep with you. You did say if I got scared, I could sleep in your room. Tonight is one of those nights I am scared."

Itachi sighs as he wraps his arm around you. His hair falls in his face as he goes back to sleep. You poke his head to see if he's still awake.

"Itachi~nii? He's asleep."

You stare at his face and rest your hand on his stomach. He shifts on his side and you continue to look at his face. You don't know if it was out of sleep but Itachi's lips covered yours as he pulled you closer to him. You try to pull away from him, suddenly realizing he's wide awake. Itachi looks at you and pulls your shirt up over your stomach.

"(Y/N)~san...I'm sorry, but I love you so much."

"I can see that. Now le-!"

Itachi covers your mouth with his hand. You flinch as he pulls your pants down. Your face flushed red as Itachi began to rub your entrance. Itachi kisses your neck as you try to push him away from you.

"You shouldn't struggle (Y/N)~san. Be a good girl and be still."

Itachi removes his hand from your mouth and hold onto your hands. To keep you from screaming, he kisses you and licks at your lips. You moan through the kiss and continue to struggle. After a while, you give up and allow Itachi to have his way with you. Itachi takes his hand out of your wet entrance and pulls your pants and panties off. He pulls off his own and strokes himself as he kisses you and run his hand across your stomach and chest. You moan as you feel Itachi force himself inside your small inside.

"I-Itachi~nii...p-please stop!"

You begin to cry as Itachi moves his body. It hurts and your pleads doesn't stop him. You cover your mouth to keep yourself from waking everyone. Itachi sits you on top of him and move you up and down along his length. Your face flush red as you feel your insides turn hot. You scratch Itachi's thigh as he moves you faster on him.

"Keep being a good girl (Y/N)~san. Make me happy, okay?"

You nod your head and steady yourself on Itachi. Tears run down your face as you tighten around Itachi. He hardens then he releases his come in you.

"Itachi~nii!"

Screaming, you fall onto Itachi's chest. Luckily, no one heard you and you pant heavily. The tears stop falling and Itachi pulls himself out of you. He holds you close him and kisses you.

"(Y/N)~san. Don't sleep in my room again."

"But what if I get scared?"

Itachi stares at you as you put your pants back on. He shakes his head and takes you to the bathroom. You clean yourself and watch Itachi as he does the same.

"It doesn't matter. I don't want to hurt you."

Itachi lifts you in his arms and begin to take you to your room. You begin to cry as he opens the door.

"Just one more night. I don't want to sleep in my room."

Itachi sighs and takes you back to his room. He looks at you until you finally fall asleep.

* * *

You look at your sister as she sleeps. You had no ultimate purpose to do what you did, but you love her more than anything and couldn't resist. Sighing, you look at her again and kiss her cheek. She shifts slightly before resting her head on your chest. You stare at the ceiling and play with your sister's hair.

"Sorry (Y/N)~san. I love you but I can't help myself."

You continue talking until you talk yourself to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first three chapters. I'm going to be studying at school for a while so I don't know if I'll be able to continue this story for while. We'll just find out when the day comes.


	4. Itachi Uchiha x Reader

As you lay in Itachi's bed, you look at his sleeping face. Four weeks passed and the two of spent every night like this. Itachi never tried to make a move on you, but you knew he was suffering just looking at you. You lay against Itachi's chest and hear his heartbeat. It was steady and had a soothing rythm.

"Will you get off me, [Y/N]~san?"

Itachi lightly pushes you off him and turns on his side. You lay your chin on his upper arm and sigh.

"Do you hate me, Itachi~nii?"

Itachi stays silent as you ask your question. You touch his cheek and move your hand through his hair. Itachi grabs your hand and sits you on top of him.

"I don't hate you, [Y/N]~san. I hate myself."

"Why do you hate yourself? Is it because of me?"

"It's not your fault, [Y/N]~san. Don't worry about it, okay?"

"But-"

Itachi kisses you and you stay quiet. He places you down beside him and turns his back towards you. You sigh as you climb out of Itachi's bed. Itachi looks at you as you open the door.

"Where are you going, [Y/N]~san?"

"To get some water."

"Wait [Y/N]~san. You won't be able to reach the faucet."

"I can do it myself!"

You quickly walk out of Itachi's room and go towards the kitchen. Grabbing a cup, you stand on your tippy toes to reach the faucet. You feel something snake around your waist and lift you so you could reach the faucet. After turning the water on and off, you look behind you to see Itachi. He sits you on the counter and sighs. As you drink the water, you see Itachi looking at you lustfully. Fear fills your eyes as you place your empty cup down.

"Thanks Itachi~nii. I'll go sleep in my room to-"

You clench your fist as Itachi's lips covers yours. Itachi holds onto both of your wrists as you try to push him away.

"S-stop Itachi! Please don't do this again!"

Itachi quickly covers your mouth with his hand. His hand slips under your shirt and you try to push him away again.

"Shh [Y/N]~san. What if the others heard?"

"..."

You look fearfully at Itachi as his hand moves towards your pants. Itachi forcefully tugs at your pants and rubs your entrance when they come off. You hear footsteps and pray that someone would see the two of you or hear your muffled cries. Itachi swears silently under his breath before grabbing you and your pants off the floor and walking quickly to the next room. He slides the door close and sighs. You back away in a corner and let out whimpers as you begin to cry. Itachi looks over at you and grins with tease.

"[Y/N]~san...there's no need to be scared. I promise not to hurt you."

"L-like I would believe you..."

You move back farther in the corner as Itachi crawls towards to you. The floor shifts under you a bit and you sigh with relief. Whenever you came in that room, you always hid weapons under the loose flooring. You reach under you and grab a kunai knife. With regrets of what will happen, you throw the kunai knife at Itachi only for him to dodge it. Itachi grins widen as you find him in front of you.

"You've gotten better with your aim. If we're going to be violent, then you wouldn't mind me using this rope."

"R-rope?! Let me go!"

You try to squirm away as Itachi ties rope around your hands. Once he's certain you can't move away, Itachi continues to have his way with you. Itachi kisses your lips, your jawline, then down to your neck. You moan loudly as Itachi inserts his fingers inside you. Itachi looks at you with pleasure as you release your juices over his hand. Itachi takes his fingers out you and lick his fingers, looking at your exhausted expression. You look at Itachi and let tears fall from your eyes and down your cheeks. Itachi makes a fake, pitiful expression as he takes his clothes off.

"Did I hurt your feelings, [Y/N]~san? After this, I'll try to be more gentle."

"Please...no more-ah!"

Your insides tingle as you feel Itachi thrust himself inside you. It hurts to see him do this to you, he was nice to you ever since you were born. Itachi continues to thrust himself deep inside inside you, generating more moans from you. You come many times as Itachi grins pleasurably from your moans and cries.

"[Y/N]~san...I love you."

You cry even more as Itachi whispers in your ear. Your [h/c] hair sticks to your forehead as sweat trickles down your face. Itachi grunts as he hardens inside you. You moan louder than before as Itachi comes inside you. You look at Itachi as he pulls himself out of you. Itachi falls back on the floor and breathes heavily. You cut the rope from around your wrists and draw your knees up to your chest. You look at Itachi and whisper under your breath as you begin to cry.

"I...hate you...Itachi~nii."

Itachi gets off the floor and looks at you as your bangs cover your eyes. Coming back to his senses, Itachi crawls over to you and pulls you by the arms. You jerk away from him and turn your back towards him.

"[Y/N]~san...I-"

"Leave me alone! Just go away Itachi~nii. I'll sleep in my room from now on."

Itachi looks at you hurt, puts his clothes back on, and goes back to his room. You stay in the empty room and cry until you can't produce anymore tears. You get off the floor and brush yourself. Before you go back to your room, you see that the bathroom door is open and hear crying. You peek through the crack to see Itachi kneeling on the floor, crying. You begin to open the door but stop, afraid of what Itachi might do. Itachi looks at the door, but you hide before he can see you. It stings your heart to see him cry, but it stings your heart more to have the one that was closest to you hurt you. You sigh as you go back to your room and close the door behind you. When you do, you fall against the door and cry again. As you sit on the floor, you hear Sasuke's and Itachi's voices coming from the bathroom. You open the door slightly to listen.

Sasuke: "Big brother, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Itachi: "It's nothing Sasuke. I just got hurt when I was in the kitchen. That's all."

Sasuke: "Are you sure? [Y/N]~chan looked sad too. She never plays with me anymore and she doesn't talk to anyone unless she asks them a question. I think I may have hurt her feelings."

Itachi: "Hurt her feelings? How?"

Sasuke: "I yelled at her when she accidentally got paint on my toy. She started crying and she never played with me after that. I love [Y/N]~chan and I don't want to see her cry."

Itachi: "Me either, Sasuke. I don't want to see her cry either."

You sigh as you close the door. The day Sasuke yelled at you, was the day Itachi had sex with you. You didn't mean to be so distant from your brother, but you were in so much pain days later. It makes you feel better that Sasuke and Itachi said they didn't want to see you cry although this happiness wouldn't last if Itachi had his way with you again. You climb into bed and look up at the ceiling.

"If I'm going to make Itachi stop, I'll have to get stronger. I hope Shisui will train me."


	5. Itachi Uchiha x Reader

You stare at the kunai knife in your left hand and the tree branch in your right. Ever since you started training with Shisui, you became interested in puppetry and you couldn't help but gather a lot of wood. You begin to cut the branch in an arm like shape. Shisui casually walks up behind you and peers over your shoulder.

"[Y/N]~imōto, what are you doing?"

"Puppetry. I used that shadow shiruken and was able to cut down enough branches for my puppet."

Shisui nods his head as you pick up another branch and shape it too. You look at Shisui and play with his hair. Shisui grins and lifts you on his shoulders.

"It's getting late and you need to get home."

"But what about my wood? I can't leave it here."

"I'll put it someplace safe."

You nod your head as you throw the kunai knife at a tree and continue to play with Shisui's hair. A smile creeps on your face when you see Sasuke standing outside, waiting for you.

"Sasuke~kun!"

"Huh? [Y/N]~chan. Itachi says he needs to see you. It's a secret too. He wouldn't tell me why he wanted to see you."

"I wonder what he wants this time."

Shisui puts you down and you wave bye as you and Sasuke walks towards Itachi's room. Just before you reach his room, you hear your mother call you for dinner. You sigh and turn on your heel.

"[Y/N]~chan... I'm sorry for yelling at you and getting mad."

"Uh..."

You stare up at Sasuke as he turns his head away. It makes you smile and you can't help but kiss your brother on his lips. Sasuke looks at you and blushes.

"It's okay Sasuke-kun. And I'm sorry for being so distant. I should've told you it wasn't your fault I was sad. I'll accept your apology if you accept mine."

"But I apologized first, so I won't accept yours until you accept mine."

"Nu-uh. Accept mine."

"No [Y/N]~chan. I don't want you to think I didn't mean what I said."

You and Sasuke laugh as the two of you argue. Your mother looks at delightfully as you and Sasuke sit at the table.

"[Y/N], I'm so glad you decided to eat with us tonight. These past few days, you always ate with Shisui's family and never came home until your father and I were already sleeping. If Itachi wasn't awake, I don't know how you could've possibly get inside. Speaking of Itachi, where is he?"

"He's in his room. Do you want me to get him?"

"Please."

You nod your head before sliding the door open and walking down the hallway. You stand in front of the door to Itachi's room and sigh. As you slide the shoji door open, you see Itachi laying asleep on his bed. Standing to his side, you shake Itachi awake.

"Wake up Itachi~nii. Dinner's ready."

You shake Itachi a couple of times only for his breathing to become heavy. You sigh as you climb on top of Itachi and poke his bare chest.

"...Go...away."

Itachi turns on his side causing you to fall off him. You curse silently under your breath before blushing deeply as you kneel by Itachi's bedside. Gathering enough courage, you cup Itachi's face with your hands and kiss him. His eyes open slightly before he backs away from you and blushes.

"Dinner's ready."

You get up and look down at Itachi. He nods his head before sitting up in his bed and rubbing his face. As you are about to leave, Itachi grabs your hand.

"I need to talk to you [Y/N]~san."

"Can't it wait after dinner? Father will be very upset if we don't come to the table on time."

"It can't wait. I need you [Y/N]~san. I need to be inside you again. Now."

"You really want to go back there, again?"

You narrow your eyes at your brother and scoff. Itachi reluctantly let go of your hand and pulls his shirt over his head. You walk out his room and down the hallway back to the kitchen. Your mother already has the table set with food and your father and Sasuke wait patiently for Itachi. You sit beside Sasuke and sigh as you rub your eyes.

"So [Y/N]...I heard from Shisui's father that you've mastered seven fire style jutsus."

"Eleven."

"I see. Well then, that's my girl. I suppose you've awoken your Sharingan too?"

"Yes, Father."

Your father nods his head in approval. Sasuke grins as he pinch your legs under the table. You shift uncomfortably before pinching Sasuke back. Your mother smiles as you and Sasuke play peacefully.

"Sorry I'm late, Mother and Father."

Itachi walks in the kitchen and sits closely beside you. You stare up at him and hold his hand under the table. A blush lightly covers his cheeks as his leg brushes against yours.

"Thanks for the food!"

You quickly pop a dango in your mouth and grin as Itachi wipes the syrup from your mouth. Sasuke tries to steal your dango but you slap his hand away.

"Get lost."

"I ate all mine. Besides, yours has more syrup."

"Then I'll steal Itachi's dangos for you."

You whisper in Sasuke's ear as you grab your chopsticks and ready them. Itachi looks away for a moment and you swiftly steal four of his dangos without him noticing. Your mother and father chuckle as you divide the dangos between you and Sasuke. When you look at your dangos, you see that they are all gone.

"Who did it? Don't mess with my master-minded dangos."

You look at your mother and father only to see them talking among themselves. They weren't your suspects so you look towards Itachi and Sasuke. Sasuke shakes his head as he eats a dango and points at Itachi. You sigh and stand up from the table.

"I'm finish, Mother."

"Okay [Y/N]. I'll get your dish while you wash up for bed."

You nod your head and walk out the kitchen. As you walk down the hallway, you see Itachi's room door open. You walk towards the door and peep inside to see Shisui looking at a photo from Itachi's shelf. You open the door wider and step inside before closing the door behind you.

"Shisui~sama. What are you doing here?"

"Eh...[Y/N]~imōto?"

You stare at Shisui's hand and notice that photo he was looking at was a photo of Itachi hugging you tightly, placing a kiss on your cheek, close to your lips. You look at Shisui and see him looking at you. Shisui places his hand out and you crawl into his arms. Shisui looks down at you and places his hand on the top of your head.

"[Y/N]~imōto...Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what? What happened?"

"God. I wish you only knew the outcome of it all."

"Outcome of what? Shisui~sama, why do you look so mad? Are you mad at Itachi~nii?"

Shisui uncovers his face and looks at you. He gets off the floor and puts the picture back in place. Shisui pats your head and a expression of pain covers his face.

"[Y/N]~imōto...What did Itachi do to you?"

You freeze up as Shisui takes his hand off your head. It would be best for you to admit to Shisui, yet you didn't want Itachi to get in trouble. You bite onto your thumbnail and look at the floor.

"Itachi~nii.....He hurts me almost every night. Even when I don't want him to, he takes my clothes off and touches me. I don't like it."

"That's why you waited late at night to leave my house."

Your voice begins to crack as tears flow down your cheeks. Shisui wipes the tears from your cheeks and place his forehead against yours.

"Stop crying. If Itachi does it again, let me know."

"If I do what again?"

You and Shisui look to the door to see Itachi. Itachi looks at you and sighs. You freeze up again and push yourself into Shisui's arms as Itachi sits on his bed.

"What's wrong with [Y/N]~san? She doesn't look good. And how did you get in here?"

"I was just came to tell Fugaku~senpai that my father and mother wanted [Y/N]~imōto to stay a night."

"She can't. We were going to tr-"

"I can go! Mother and Father wouldn't mind and besides, I really love your parents! You have an ideal of an older brother, the protective kind anyways! Just let me ask them!"

You rush out the room and close the door behind you. Walking down the hallway very fast, thoughts swirl through your mind. You knew that after what Itachi said, he wasn't going to let Shisui take you to his home, even if your parents did say yes. Biting on your thumbnail, you walk into the kitchen and sit on the floor. Your mother and father looks at you curiously.

"Mother and Father, may I have permission to stay with Shisui tonight? His parents already said it was okay and that I just needed to ask you."

"I'm sorry [Y/N]. You spend too much time with Shisui than you spend with your brothers. I don't think it's right for it to be like that."

"But I have to-"

"[Y/N]!"

Your voice silences as your father speaks over you. You hang your head and start producing crocodile tears that always fall when anyone yelled at you. Your mother continues to wash the dishes as your father speaks to you.

"Your mother has already spoken [Y/N] and no means no. Don't think about sneaking away either."

"If Itachi was to ask, you would've quickly say yes."

"Are you talking back to me [Y/N]?"

"No Father."

"Then tell Shisui that you won't be coming with him. Sometimes I think you're a disgrace to this family."

You nod your head and walk out the kitchen. As you walk down the hallway and to Itachi's room, you hear him and Shisui talking. You open the door slightly and listen to them. After hearing a few sentences, you gasp and back away from the door a bit. If peace was a village thing, what was it when two clan members fight over your baby when the clan was already having a coup d'etat.

* * *

You stare at Shisui and sigh as he stares at you. You can see the anger in his eyes as he folds his arm over his chest and paces around the room. You simply lay back on your bed and notice your picture was moved.

"You've really done it now Itachi. [Y/N]~imōto is only seven and she's pregnant."

"She is? How can you tell?"

"So you haven't noticed the little bump growing on her stomach? I doubt she even knows that she is. Have you decided a name for your baby, Daddy?"

You smirk slightly as Shisui takes a look at the photos that hung on your wall. You sit up and stare at the baby picture of her. Her eyes were their regular cheerful onyx and a smile was on her face. She was so innocent-minded and she still was, yet you knew you ended her peaceful childhood and Shisui knew it too. You place your head in your hands and sigh.

"What does it matter anyways? I'll just have to kill her so she won't have to worry about it."

"Kill her? Itachi...[Y/N]~imōto has nothing to do with what the elders plan to do with the clan. If Sasuke was to be in [Y/N]~imōto's position, would you kill him?"

"No. Sasuke doesn't even know about any of this. [Y/N]~san has always been sneaky with things and I'm sure she gotten some information on this. The best thing to do is to kill the knowingly."

"I doubt it entirely. She isn't that good with signs or does she know what a coup d'etat is. Anyways, we need to think about what we'll do with the baby."

"I'll keep it with me. It'll make it easier for you."

You look up at Shisui and he shakes his head. Sighing, you get up and look out the window. Shisui sighs as places his hands on his head.

"It only makes sense that I keep the baby since it's mine. You'll only be a hindrance and it may start calling you 'father' and I don't like it."

"I'm pretty sure [Y/N]~imōto doesn't want her child to grow up in a half-hearted environment. Does [Y/N]~imōto mean anything to you?"

"She means plenty. She just means a bit too much and you see where we are now. I love her enough where I'll take her away and make her mine. I'll follow her everyday of my life."

"Creep."

Shisui laughs and looks out the window with you. The room is silent until the door opens and your sister walks in with tears rolling down her cheeks. You look at her as she tugs on Shisui's shirt and wraps her arms around him.

"What's wrong?"

"Father yelled at me and he thinks I'm a disgrace to the family."

"Well Itachi and I don't think so. Now I need you to stop crying real quick [Y/N]~imōto. Itachi and I need to tell you something."

You watch as Shisui wipes your sister's eyes and sits on the floor with her. You follow suit and sit beside Shisui as he sat in front of your sister. Shisui sighs then closes his eyes for a brief moment.

"Do you know where babies come from, [Y/N]~imōto?"

"Mother told me babies come from a land where babies rule and they decide which families they want to go to."

"Well actually...Babies come from a girl who had...ummm..."

"When a boy puts his penis in a girl's vagina and they have sex then the girl has a baby that comes out the vagina. Do you get it?"

You cut Shisui off and finish talking. Your sister looks at you and shakes her head. Shisui sighs and run his hand through his hair. Your sister rocks on her legs as she looks out the window.

"Okay. Listen [Y/N]~imōto. You are going to have a baby. Tomorrow, Itachi and I will take you to the hospital, okay?"

"I'm having a baby?! But I didn't do any of that stuff Itachi~nii said...Oh wait. Nevermind."

You freeze as your sister shoots a glare at you. Shisui laughs the gets off the floor and pats Itachi's head.

"Okay. I better get going. Don't do anything else to [Y/N]~imōto, Itachi."

Shisui leaves and the room is silent. You look towards your sister to see her giving you a death stare. You reluctantly sigh and get off the floor.

"I wouldn't be in this situation if you learned to keep your hands to yourself."

"You really are a little demon. Changing your personality just to change someone's thoughts on and for you."

"I can't help the fact that I'm cute and loveable. Anyways, if you're going to kill me, do it now so I won't have to endure the world's hates anymore. Wait! Will it hurt?"

You look down at your sister as she stares at the katana. Sighing, you grab the katana and throw it in your closet. Your sister looks at you puzzlingly as you plant a kiss on her lips.

"I'm not going to kill you. You're too precious to me and I love you and our baby."

"Our baby?! I don't even want it and you're saying our baby. If Mother and Father find out, you're taking full responsibility."

"Trust me. They're not. Now about what I said before dinner. Would you let me, [Y/N]~san?"

You stare at your sister as she hesitantly sits on your bed. Blushing, she folds her arms while pouting.

"I-It's fine. Not like you ever asked the first few times."

"Thank you, [Y/N]~san!"


End file.
